Percy Jackson's Wall
by Aechiles
Summary: Based on Pink Floyd's album, "The Wall". Not a songfic. I'll explain everything later on, don't worry. Floyd fans will know what I'm talking about, though! ; I do not own PJO or The Wall.
1. In The Flesh?

We came in?

* * *

"**Hello,** is this Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes. May I help you?"

She took a deep breath. "I want to fight him."

"You want to fight against Kronos?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to avenge my family!" she said.

"Alright. Right this way, miss. We'll get you suited up and trained. This is a better choice than the **Hunters**!"

* * *

"This is horrible!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

He grinned, fighting beside her. "Did something I say make you think it wouldn't be?"

* * *

**I know a lot of you will be totally confused, but don't worry, I'll explain everything later on. By the way, go buy the album "The Wall" by Pink Floyd. It's totally awesome.  
**


	2. The Thin Ice

"It's a boy! **Congratulations**!" the doctor said.

Sally Jackson held her newborn son in her arms. "Wow," she breathed.

"What are you going to name him?" the nurse asked.

"Perseus," she replied. "Percy Jackson."

* * *

Percy played with a toy ship in the bathtub happily while his mother cleaned him up.

"Oh, Percy, **you've **gotten so dirty today!" she smiled. Percy didn't notice. He just played with his ship.

Sally and Percy lived together in a tiny apartment in Manhattan, as they did for the first two years of Percy's life. Sally had to raise Percy by herself. She worked odd-jobs and could barely support them. She couldn't even find time to write, which is what she wanted to do.

Percy, however, never had a care in the world. He would** just **play, go to the day care, eat, and sleep, while Sally worked hard, without the support of Percy's father.

One day, Sally, after a very rough day, went to go pick up her son from the day care. She screamed.

"PERCY!"

She woke up all of the other toddlers who were napping as she ran toward her son, who was happily playing with a dead snake, without even realizing the danger it could've brought.


	3. Another Brick in the Wall Part I

"Hey, Grover," said Percy as he sat down beside him. "Want to come over to my place during the summer?"

Grover hesitated. "Umm, sure... But you'll have to ask your parents, first."

Percy grit his teeth. "Parent."

"Oh, umm... Sorry."

"Yeah... It's okay. Hey, have you **discovered **who shot that spitball in math class that got me in trouble yet?"

"Well... that's **the **thing... It's a **secret** that I can't tell you, or Nancy Bobofit will beat me-" he quickly covered his mouth, as he realized what he said.

Percy grinned. "Thanks, man."

"Percy-"

He looked back. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I never knew my dad... he left when I was a baby," Percy answered. "I'm fine. Really."

But Percy wasn't fine. Some nights, he would pray for some kind of connection from his dad, but all he ever had was the same warm glow feeling he got when he thought of the only memory he had: A smile.


	4. The Happiest Days of Our Lives

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends – I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from **the** tourists – and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheerios.

I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew is that I was in trouble again.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt from the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I _was the one who pushed her."

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But-"

"You-_will_-stay-here."

Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "_Now_."

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank piece behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain was misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure.

I went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.

I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the entrance of the hall.

Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.

But apparently that wasn't the plan.

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek Gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.

I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about.

All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book, and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

Then things got stranger.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.

With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but which it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword – Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun towerd me with a murderous look in her eyes.

My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at me.

* * *

**Man, that was a bitch to type.**


	5. Another Brick in the Wall Part II

Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss!_

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.

I was alone.

There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.

Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.


End file.
